Run In With A Psycho: Making The Cut
by Master Planner
Summary: Sequel to run in with a psycho. Deadpool returns to Nathans Life, kidnapping him once again, Deadpool has plans for Mr. Archer that are not yet clear to him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the Psycho returns

So by popular demand and when I say popular demand I mean my grandma (cause no one else seems to leave comments ) I bring you "A Run In With A Psycho Making The Cut."

I don't own Deadpool or any other marvel related characters; I do however own Nathan Archer, which is if you don't already own him if so, I release all ownership to marvel inc. and so you know I do own my car now. Barely

Nathan Archer Life was turning around of course he was still working at McDonalds but now he was attending college, he got a raise, he's even purchased his own car it was a beater but it was still a car. He had one day left of semester and he got a two week break, time he wanted to spend with his new girlfriend Becky. They planned on going to the beach maybe hit up a bonfire or two.

Nathan chucked to himself a few months ago his life was depressing, he lived day to day at a dead-end job, but now he was going somewhere he knew it. All it took was an out of control hostage situation to help prioritize his life. Nathan finished categorizing the billing statement for the past week and placed the file in the safe. "Hey Vicky I'm all done here I'm heading out " Nathan says grabbing his messenger bag.

"Alright Nathan, and good luck on your exams today" Vicky says going threw files on updated safety procedures. Nathan made his way upfront of the store passing other employees making hamburgers and dropping French fries in the frying vat, when he heard automatic gunfire from the lobby.

Bang!

Bang !

Bang Bang!

"All right everyone this is a stick up don't anybody move!" came a familiar voice "Cept you sweet cheeks, I'll take two hundred spicy Mcchickens seven fry's and four drinks. And you know what I'll super size it." as Nathan crept to the front of the store he could see Deadpool casually leaning on the front counter making passes at Katrina (a blonde seventeen year old working morning shift) while aiming a submachine gun at regular customers who were sprawled out in the lobby floor cowering in fear. Nathan could make out the impression of a smile when Deadpool saw Nathan "Yo, Nate long time no see buddy!"

"Deadpool what are you doing here?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"Owe nothing I was sent on a munchie run and thought me and you could catch up" Deadpool says pulling out a pistol from the back of his utility built.

"Actually I'm on my way to school can we catch up later?" Nathan ask hopingly.

"Nope sorry Nate" Deadpool says aiming the pistol at Nathan.

"Your ganna drug me again aren't you" Nathan asks Deadpool nodds then fires the pistol at Nathan. Hitting him between the eyes.

"Booyah, head shot!" was the last thing Nathan heard as the drugs took ahold of him, and he slipped into unconsciousness.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Deadpool pulled up to a poorly painted red and black two story house. It was surrounded by a eight foot fence complete with barbwire. The fence was coverd with no trespassing signs, one sign in particular stuck out "Trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again." Deadpool stepped out of the dead mobile with three McDonald carry on bags in hand, he went to his trunk, after several minuets of fumbling with keys he opened the trunk pulling out something about 5'7 feet in leant completely wrapped in black garbage bags. As he pulled this object out he slammed the but of it with the trunk by accident tearing a slight hole in the bags which promptly started to bleed. Deadpool shrugged as he closed the trunk by slamming the butt end of the object down hard on the trunk and made his way to the house.

"Honey I'm home" Deadpool declared as he walked threw the front door.

"About time, you've been gone four hours" Weasel whaled leaping from the leaving room sofa where he and Bob the Hydra agent sat watching reruns of Battle Star Galatica, which Deadpool was kind enough to Tivo for Weasel while he was in prison "What did you bring?" Weasel asks grabbing the bags from Deadpool.

"Cool Mcchicken this time" Bob says grabbing a sandwich and a large fry.

"Yea I thought I mix it up a bit" Deadpool declares handing Bob a soda.

"Wade?" Weasel asks.

"Yea Weasel"

"Why is there a hand sticking out of that roll of garbage bags? And why is it bleeding?" Weasel asks worried Wade brought a target home for processing.

"Owe this is Nate" Deadpool says dropping the bag on the floor and heading for the sofa. "my shows are on."

"The guy you kidnapped a few months ago?" Weasel asks confused.

"Of course, I'd never get Summers in one of those wrapped up like a burritos" Deadpool says changing the station to Nick at Night.

"Did you kill him?" Bob ask taking a sip of soda.

"Nah" Deadpool says "I'm going to deal with him later. Now shut it my shows on."

"But Dea-" Weasel begins but is quickly hushed.

"I said shut it.." Deadpool says eyes glued to the television.

A/N okay first chap was kind of short but sadly it had to be done. I hope to actively up date this and to make it to 20 chapters, enless I get a sturdy fan base by then and you all ask for more. Which probably wont happen duo to the randomness of this fic. Anyway thanks for reading leave a comment plz and props if anyone knows what show he's watching on nick at nite


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry long hiatuses stumbled upon a bad stretch of writers block.. now that that's out of the way the long awaited second chapter of Nathan wacky encounter continues.

Nathan jumped up in shock, to his surprise he was home lying in his bed. "Nathan, are you okay?" Nathan looked over to see his Girlfriend Becky lying next to him.

"Where is he?" Nathan asked worried "Where's Deadpool?"

"Deadpool? Deadpool The guy that kidnapped you?" Becky asked teasingly "Hold on, were in bed together and your dreaming about that laud mouth gun toting freak with a super hero fetish"

"Oh" Nathan moaned in relief, he fell back into bed in a heap "It was a dream."

"Of course it was" Becky said inching closer to Nathan resting her head on his chest. "I love you sex monkey."

"I love you too silly rabbit." Nathan reached down and kissed her forehead receiving a giggle.

"It's time to get up Nathan." Becky snuggled further into his chest. Nathan looked over at his alarm clock resting on his bed it read **SLEEP TIME**.

"No I still got plenty of time" Nathan whispered as he pulled her even closer to him.

"I said its time to wake up NATHAN!" Nathan looked down to see his beautiful Becky now wore a Red mask with two black circles around to white eyes holes "Wake up punk".

Nathan jerked up as Electricity coursed through his body "Arg!" Nathan was in a dark living room sitting in a red leather chair. Across from him sat his tormentor, Deadpool sat in a red leather chair identical to Nathan. He was dressed in his signature red costume but over it he wore a black leather trench coat with a pair of small circler sunglasses. Behind him stood two men on in a green outfit, and the other in a blue t-shirt and jeans both wore leather coats and sunglasses. Another jolt of electricity shot through Nathans body "Ahhhh.. Stop!" Nathan cried the electricity soon stopped.

"Just wanted to make sure you were Awake Mr. Archer" Deadpool informed as he sat back in his chair crossing his hands over his mouth area revealing a red tazzer gun in them, two copper lines dangled from the end, Nathan looked down to see two pins sticking out of his chest.

"You $^(3%^% tazzerd me Deadpool?" Nathan asked upset. Deadpool raised his right index finger, taking this as a sign the leather clad man behind Deadpool raised his right hand in it he held a small device he pressed the bottom.

"Kaboom!" Thunder echoed through the house, the house was soon let up as lighting fallowed.

"As you no doubt have guessed I am Deadpool." Deadpool whispered in a very dramatic voice.

"Yeah no shit, It's a pleasure as always" Nathan replied.

"No the pleasure is mine." Deadpool reached out his hand for Nathan to shake stared at it for a moment, Deadpool then shook his tazzer wielding hand in a threatening manner. Nathan gradually took his hand. "Please sit down" Deadpool motion for Nathan to take a seat in the chair he was already sitting in. "I imagine you feel a little like Alice, tumbling down the rabbit hole."

"What are doing?" Nathan asked confused.

"I can see it in your eyes. You look like a man that accepts what he sees because he's expecting to wake up. Do you believe in fate Mr. Archer?"

"Oh.. oh I know what you're doing." Nathan gasped "And I'm not playing along."

"I know exactly what you mean." Deadpool snapped his fingers and the man in green handed him a steel suitcase attached to the suitcase was a set of handcuffs attached to the other end of the handcuffs was a severed hand. "Let me tell you why your here" Deadpool struggled to open the case.

"You here because Mr. Deadpool likes you" The Green garbed man whispered.

"Shut up Bob" Deadpool pulled out his side arm and pointed it at Bob, Bob responded with a almost feminine shriek. He then turned the gun on the suit case shooting off the locking mechanism. "You're here because you know something, but what you know you can't explain. But you feel it, you've felt it your entire life there's something wrong with the world you don't know what it is but it's there like a splinter in your mind driving you mad, do you know what I'm talking about?"

"I said I'm not playing alon- Arg!" Nathan groaned as a fresh burst of electricity coursed through him "What is the Matrix"

"Wrong" Deadpool smiled pulling the trigger again.

"That's the freaking line!" Nathan shouted.

"Weasel" Deadpool snapped his fingers yet again this time the man with glasses handed him a sheet of paper.

"He rewrote the script." Weasel whispered pointing to Nathans line. Nathan skimmed the piece of paper Deadpool really did rewrite the script to his horror he had wrote Nathans responses word for word, Deadpool even went as far as writing his dream he had moments before waking up to his nightmare.

"How did you?" Nathan asked but was but was cut off as Weasel began tapping his index finger over his line "What is fanfiction?"

"Fanfiction is everywhere it is all around us even now in this very room you can see it when you look out your window to look at your cute neighbor girl change, or when you turn on your television to watch porn, you can feel it when you go to work and flip burgers, when you fall asleep at church, or when you cheat on your taxes. It is the world pulled over your eyes to blind you from the truth." Nathan stared at Deadpool in disbelief he looked over to Weasel who simply shrugged and pointed to Nathans next line.

"What truth" Nathan read.

"That you are a slave Nathan, Like everyone else in this world you were born into bondage a slave of the entertainment industry. You are stuck in this prison as they watch your life unfold!" Deadpool yelled pointing to the furthest wall.

"Who's they?" Nathan asked confused.

"Them" Deadpool.

"Who" Nathan asked again trying to pear behind the wall..

"Them right there, staring into our world from computer screens. Yeah punk you I'm pointing at you!" Deadpool yelled as he pointed at the wall in contempt. Deadpool takes a couple of moments to compose himself "Unfortunately no one can be told what fanfiction is."

"It's basically when nerd what happens when nerds like Weasel have too much time on their hands and are rely into a fandom like battle star he rewrote the entire first 9 seasons self-inserting himself into the plot as some supergod."

"You read my fanfiction!" Weasel screamed dropping the script "What the hell were you doing on my computer. That's my personal computer and that fanfiction was for my eyes only." Weasel tackled Bob to the ground and began to choke him.

"It was Mr. Deadpool's idea!" Bob screamed as he tried to fight Weasel off.

"Deadpool you were on my computer" Weasel asked looking over his shoulder at Deadpool.

Deadpool lowers his shades and smiles "Me and Bob were trying to look up the Kim Kardashin sex tape but stumbled onto your fanfiction, and boy the things you got Seven Of Nine doing on there." Deadpool whistled. Weasel mouth now hung open like a fish, using this moment Bob flipped Weasel over him and lunged over the nearest couch.

"I'll Kill you!" Weasel Cried as he now lunged at Deadpool.

Bang

Bang

Weasel fell to the ground in a heap blood pouring out of his stomach.

"You shot him" Nathan whispered, Bob walks from behind the couch with a broom stick in hand, he began to poke Weasel.

"Is he still alive?" Bob asked confused.

"Of course he is" Deadpool sat at the couch with his side arm drawn fresh smoke coming out of the barrow "I know this Fanfiction writer wouldn't be dumb enough to kill off one of my cast members, Right?" Deadpool looked up at the ceiling, after several moments of no response he began to fire at the ceiling like a madman. "Right? Right? RIIIIGGGGHHHTTT!"

"**He can live**" The Great Voice From Beyond.

"Who said that?" Nathan asked looking around the room even more confused than before. "Did you guys hear that?" Bob continued to poke Weasel, and slowly he began to twitch then let out a weak moan.

"Oh, he's okay" Bob said with a smile.

Several minutes later

"All done!" Nathan stared in disbelief, Deadpool had just finished an impromptu surgery on Weasel to remove the bullets and Weasel was now laying on the coffee table bandaged up with lots and lots of duct tape. Deadpool the tossed the roll of tape aside and jumped back in his seat Bob took his place at Deadpool's side.

"Okay I'm going to skip all this boring stuff" Deadpool says pulling out a giant script from nowhere and began flipping pages. "Okay here I am, where just going to skip to this scene here where I give you the ultimatum" Deadpool tossed the script to the side and produced a red hand gun and placed it on the table, then he reached into the brief case and pulled out a blue syringe gun.

"Nathan I'm offering you a choice to take control of your destiny. In front of you, you see two guns, I'm not going to lie, the blue gun is an experimental super soldier serum developed by A.I.M that will probably kill you, but if I'm right and this is fanfiction you'll live. " Deadpool then pointed to the red handgun "But this gun right here, will it's loaded with real bullets and there's a hundred percent chance this one will kill you fanfiction or not, I mean why would the writer care to keep writing if you're dead." Nathan could only shake his head in horror; he had to choose between death and certain death.

"What's it going to be Nate?" Deadpool asks lifting up both guns and pointing them both at Nathan "Hint unless you magically developed a healing factor in the last fifteen minutes I would really go with the blue one" Nathan sat quietly weighing his options. "Look Nate I don't have time for this, you have three seconds three zero now choose or I kill you." Nathan shook his head in defeat and leaned his head to the right indicating he would be taking the super soldier serum. "Good choice Nate good choice" Deadpool places the blue gun to Nathans Nathan forehead and fired the force tipped Nathan and chair over.

"Darn Mr. Deadpool that had a kick" Bob said looking Nathan over, Nathan was frozen with a blank stare he almost looked in shock, Bobs gaze fixated on the dart sticking out of Nathans forehead. "Mr. Deadpool Why do you think they emit the serum with a dart gun?"

"Who knows why those nuts at A.I.M do what they do. You know they take their order from a floating head, Mango or something" Deadpool shrugged putting his pistol away.

"Mr. Deadpool is he suppose, to be seizing like that?" True to Bobs word Nathan was shaking uncontrollably, he soon began to foam at the mouth.

"Damn" Deadpool jumped over the couch pulling out combat knife. He quickly cut Nathans restraints and quickly stood Nathan up and began trying to shove the butt of the knife down his throat "Here bite on this so you eat your tong." Nathan shakingly brought his hands to Deadpool's shoulders.

"F-f-f"

"What is it Nathan? What is it Dimmit."

"%^ you Deadpool!" Nathan smashed his face into Deadpool's dazing him, Nathan repeated this action several time until Deadpool's body went limp and fell to the ground.

"Oh no Mr. Deadpool" Bob cried running to his masters side. Not thinking twice Nathan dashed for the door running for his life. "Are you okay Mr. Deadpool?" Bob asked hoisting Deadpool's head up as he lifted his mask up so he could breath.

"Damn him" Deadpool whispered as his healing factor repaired his face. Deadpool Clumsily got to his feet and made his way to the door "Nathan you ungrateful Shit. You can't run from me Nathan!" Deadpool pulled out his side arm and ran out the house firing in the air wildly as he chased Nathan down.

Bob the hydra agent walked to the door and smiled "You know Weasel I think Nathan is going to fit right in here."

"ghhhhhh" a gargle was the only response weasel could muster as he lay on the table twitching.

A/N: yep a long chapter and kind of a odd way to end it.. but hey its Deadpool fanfiction right.. what ya going to do.. R/R won't hold next chapter for ransom will begin writing when I have free time.. Hopefully you won't have to wait two years for it.. lol


End file.
